Easter Night
by LightCookie
Summary: What happens when your rival is at the same restaraunt you are in? The answer is Channy! one to two-shots!
1. Chapter 1: Easter Sunday

Hope you enjoy!! Please R&R, it makes me feel better about the story! Happy Easter to anyone who is celebrating it :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Easter Sunday

Sonny sat on the orange couch in her dressing room, sighing at a card, shaped like an egg. Tawni walked in holding a bunch of mail, all listed "Sonny Munroe" on the top of each card.

"What is up with all the mail coming!" Tawni dropped the card onto Sonny's lap.

"What? You have a problem with Easter?" Sonny smirked, gathering the cards into one pile.

"No! It's just that all the cards are for _you_! What about _me_? Tawni Hart!!" Tawni whined looking at her expression in the mirror.

"No your pile is on the table." Sonny pointed towards the table where a bunch of cards, scattered all over. "Besides, all these cards are from my friends and family back in Wisconsin!" Sonny changed the topic, "Anyway, what are you going to do on Easter?" Sonny looked at Tawni, who was putting on blush.

"Me and my mommy are gonna go shopping!" Tawni smiled as she started putting on lip gloss.

"Shopping? Don't you do that, I don't know, _everyday_?" Sonny's eyebrows raised.

"No silly! I mean our extreme Easter shopping!!" Tawni turned to face Sonny "What are you going to do on Easter?" Tawni asked.

Sonny placed her Easter card on the couch arm "Oh me and my mom are going to go watch a movie, then we going to a restaurant that people say is amazing! And then--"

"Oh you mean the 'Dazzle Dazzle' restaurant downtown?"

"Yeah! You went there before?" Sonny asked.

"Heck yeah! I just loved their 'Dazzle Chicken' and their 'Dazzle Shrimp Cocktail" Tawni smiled in excitement.

"And their 'Dazzle Salad!" Sonny added on.

"And their 'Dazzle Chocolate Cake!'" Tawni was bouncing on her chair. Both sat there in silent, both dreaming about the cake Tawni mentioned.

"Well, if you excuse me, I gotta go!" Tawni jumped up lightly and skipped out the door.

"Okay bye!" Sonny waved to her and sat there.

She finally got up from the couch, placing one of her letters on the table. Chad appeared at the door of her dressing room.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad came into the room.

"Uh, hi?" Sonny was confused _Why was Chad here? He never comes here! _Sonny thought "What are you doing here?" Sonny just stared at him.

"Hey couldn't Chad Dylan Cooper just say happy Easter!" Chad grinned, putting on his charm on her. Sonny tried to hold back a smile.

"I never knew Chad Dylan Cooper _actually_ celebrated a _holiday_!" Sonny teased.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Chad gave her a sarcastic grin. "No, it's just that I'm really into Easter, its like my favorite holiday since I was four. And this is kind of the only time of the year Chad Dylan Cooper, yes that's me, gets to be nice!" Sonny rolled her eyes, smiling at him though.

"You. Nice. 'Cause the last time _you_ were nice to _me _or anyone else was…never!" Sonny gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh c'mon Munroe, you know I am nice!" Chad smirked at Sonny. Sonny trying to ignore the grin

"You are never nice!" Sonny glared at him.

"Your just saying that because you can't stand the fact that I _am _nice to you!" Chad smiled at her.

"Since when? All you've done to me was make fun of me and So Random!" Sonny kept on glaring at him.

"C'mon Sonny, even a dog would know I'm nice!" Chad crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, unless the dog wasn't shoved by you, I don't know how you would be nice. Chad, the only person your nice to is with you and yourself!" Sonny also crossed her arms.

"Really Sonny, _really_?" Chad grinned at her.

_**Is he ever not**__ gorgeous with that perfect smile _Sonny thought _UGH pull yourself together Munroe!!_ Sonny tried not to wander off into her fantasies.

"Moving on, what are you doing for Easter?" Sonny asked.

"Oh me and my mom are going to eat at this restaurant that she is taking me." Chad looked at one of the cards in Sonny's pile.

"What about your dad?" Sonny asked.

"Oh my dad is in Europe so he won't be back until next week. So he made the reservation for the restaurant." Chad replied.

"Oh, well that's nice!" Sonny smiled. Chad couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I gotta go! I'm suppose to meet my mom at the movie theater." Sonny finally spoke.

"Oh, um yeah me too!" Chad got back into reality and started heading towards the door.

"Chad wait!" Sonny held him back to make him face her. "I need to give you something!" Sonny grabbed his hand and leaded to the prop house.

The prop house was dim, mostly the light in the hallway, made it look a little more bright. Sonny and Chad still went inside. Sonny let go of his hand and went towards a black gym bag that was on the sofa. Sonny dug in until she pulled out a small yellow basket, with a red bow on top. In the basket were a bunch of goodies and candy. Sonny handed the basket to Chad.

"My mom made me do." Sonny spoke quietly.

"This is, great, thanks Sonny!" Chad placed the basket on the floor and gave Sonny a small hug. Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck while Chad placed his hands on her waist, making the hug last longer. Suddenly, both stared at each other, mostly focusing on each others eyes. There breaths shortened, and both started to blush. Sonny couldn't resist wandering into his ocean blue eyes. She was lost in her world but mostly, she felt as if she was lost in him.

Well both _were_ in a dark room, no one was there, only the two of them.

Chad started to lean in slowly. Sonny didn't even bother pulling back, but wasn't leaning in. Chad lips were almost at Sonny's, until Sonny blinked a few times, finally focusing back into reality, she pulled back from the embrace. Chad, who's face was _very _close to Sonny's, also pulled back, starting to blush

_What was I even__** thinking**__!!_ Chad yelled in his mind, still blushing he put his arms to his sides.

"Well…um I-I gotta g-go." Chad stammered, he grabbed the basket and started to leave."Again thanks for the basket! Bye Sonny." He turned backed to face the door.

"Bye Chad!" She waved at him a little and he left.

Sonny grabbed her jacket and also left the dark prop house. _Why didn't I just kiss him or something! He was close and I just __**had**__ to pull away!!_ Sonny thought in her mind as she was walking out of the studio. But in the back of her mind, a little voice kept on saying _c'mon Munroe, he's your rival!! Don't let him get to you!!_ And Sonny just followed along.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mother Daughter Talk

A/N: Sorry I haven't been working on the story much. I had homework to do and there is this big NY state test coming up so I had to study. But anyway this is Chapter 2 of Easter Night, mainly focusing on Sonny and her mother, Connie! Hopefully the story will be finished by tomorrow!

**Chapter 2: A Mother-Daughter Talk**

Sonny and Connie walked out of the movie theater, both laughing joyfully.

"That was such a _hilarious_ movie!" Connie held on to Sonny's shoulder, still laughing.

"I know!" Sonny was hugging her stomach, trying to calm down.

"Okay Sonny. I think you need a chill pill!" Connie giggled like a little kid.

Sonny finally sighed with Connie doing the same.

"Did you like the movie?" Connie finally asked after a moment of silence.

"If I was laughing until I had a cramp, would I not love it?" Sonny hugged Connie's arm.

"Well enough laughing. We have to get to the restaurant so the tables are not filled." Connie hugged back.

"Yeah it's almost 5 o' clock!" Sonny looked at her watch, which said it was 4:40.

"Anywho, what are the otherd doing for Easter?" Connie asked as both picked up speed.

"Well, Zora, Nico, and Grady's are having a big Easter family get-together." Sonny began while Connie nodded, "And Tawni and her mom are going shopping-"

"Wait don't Tawni go shopping, like, everyday?" Connie asked.

"Yeah but she said it was their '_Extreme Easter shopping_' or something." Sonny airquoted Tawni's line.

"Oh well." Connie shrugged, "What is Chad doing for Easter?" She also asked. Sonny didn't really like when her mom brought up Chad, but she still talked about him.

"Oh, uh, Chad and his mom are going to this restaurant that his dad reserved for them." Sonny sounded as if she didn't care, but really she did.

"You sound like you don't care?" Sonny always wondered how Connie can read her mind.

"You sound like I should care." Sonny and Connie started to slow down a little.

"Well maybe you should!" Connie looked at her, her arms are crossed.

"Well maybe I don't!" Sonny imitated her.

"Well maybe you do!" Connie smiled at her.

"No I don't!" Sonny retorted.

"Yes you do!" Connie kept on smiling to Sonny, which was making Sonny nervous.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! MOM!!" Sonny whined at her. What she did know about her mom, she can easily backfire anyone.

"Sonny!" Connie imitated, "No matter how much you deny, you'll never let go of the idea that you like him!" Connie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Connie was right though, except Sonny didn't just like Chad, she _loved_ Chad.

"Sonny, I'm your mother." Connie continued, "You don't have to hide these things."

"Mom, there is nothing going between me and Chad! And that's that!" Sonny looked at her mother.

"Well maybe there is!" Connie looked at Sonny with suspicious eyes.

"Well maybe thers's not!" Sonny retorted back.

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"HA!!" Connie pointed a finger at Sonny. Sonny rolled her eyes, annoyed. Connie chuckled once.

"Okay! But if you need someone to talk to, then you could just tell me!" Connie gave Sonny a hug as both came to a stop.

"Yes mom I will, but believe me, but I don't like Chad." Sonny said after they both hugged.

Then both entered the huge restaurant. The restaurant was huge. Lots of tables were placed into two U shape tables (Some were either small tables, big tables, or long tables). A dance floor was in the middle with lights flashing different colors and a huge disco ball. Two spiral staircases were either side of the restaurant, leading to the second floor. Connie and Sonny stood in line to be seated. Sonny looked around the restaurant, looking surprised. As she looked around, her eyes stopped at a particular someone. As she focused on that person, she realized who it was. A particular heartthrob with his mother at a 4-seated table. Her hands became sweaty and got all nervous. Why? Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper was at the same restaurant she was in!

* * *

What do you think? I'll have the next chapter or two up by Tuesday. Happy Easter to everyone and again please comment by pressing the nice button below!


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

A/N: So this is the third chapter. Who had a good Easter yesterday. Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to comment.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SWAC **(even though it is my dream)

Chapter 3: An Invitation

Sonny still couldn't believe it, even though it was right there for her eyes to see. Chad Dylan Cooper, _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, was at the restaurant with her mother. Of course she was happy to see him (in her mind) but then again, shocked and nervous. Connie frowned as she try to figure out what Sonny was looking at.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Connie looked around to see what Sonny was looking at.

Sonny finally came to her senses, but still nervous, "No…" oops "I-I mean yeah! I'm p-perfectly f-fine!" she shuddered but her mom didn't accept it.

"Sweetie! What are you looking at…oh!" She finally looked at Sonny's direction, also to see Chad and his mom, who were talking to each other and smiling.

"Well what are you worried about anyway?" Connie asked, still looking at the restaurant, particularly Chad.

"What if he notices me? What am I going to say?" Sonny finally looked at her mom.

"I thought you didn't care about him?" Connie crossed her arms as she smirked at Sonny.

"I-I don't!" Sonny shook her head at Connie.

"Then you shouldn't care that he is here!" Connie said.

"But still!" Sonny whined a little.

Connie sighed. "Well…maybe we'll be seated to another table where he might not notice.

"Hope so." Sonny said in a low tone.

"Look you said you wouldn't care. But you getting nervous shows that you _do_ care!" Connie pointed it out.

"Yeah but what about _him_?" Sonny asked.

"Who knows." Connie replied.

"I wasn't hoping for that but let see." Sonny shrugged her shoulders.

Connie and Sonny were finally choosing their table to sit. Sonny made sure Chad didn't see her or her mom. But that changed a few seconds later.

"Sonny?" A familiar voice called.

Sonny stood frozen for a second until turning around slowly, _please it's not Chad Dylan Cooper! Please it's not Chad Dylan Cooper! _she thought But as she turned around, she saw non other then Chad Dylan Cooper, who was smiling his usual CDC smile.

"Chad!" Sonny smiled and waved to him. Connie just bit her bottom lips.

Chad came up to Sonny, who was just smiling nervously, "So Munroe, you came here." Chad crossed his arms.

"Yep, pretty much." Sonny bit her bottom lip.

"So, you came here because you couldn't resist Chad Dylan Cooper…as always." Chad smirked at her.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that."

Behind Chad, his mother came, putting a hand on Chad's back.

"You must be Sonny Munroe!" Her voice was perky, yet sweet.

"I'm Delilah! Oh my gosh it is so nice to meet you!" Delilah looked like in her mid 40's, she had blond hair, falling down few inches down her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, like Chad's. She wore a striped orange shirt with a brown t-shirt over it and jeans.

Sonny's mother just popped behind Sonny, reaching for Delilah's hand. "Hi, I'm Connie."

"Oh, so nice to meet you!" Delilah shook Connie's hand. Chad just stared the whole time while Sonny was looking at him, confused.

"So you guys just coming in?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah we were going to find a place to sit."

"Oh why don't you come sit with us!" Delilah said. Sonny and Chad's eyes turn wide as both stared at each other.

"Well I don't know." Connie didn't feel like barging in.

"Oh c'mon! It will be like an invitation!" Delilah insisted.

Connie looked at Sonny, who wasn't sure. But Connie just went along.

"I guess!" Connie smiled at Delilah. Delilah had a huge smile on her face as she dragged Connie to their table. Chad and Sonny started to follow along.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked as he looked at Sonny, who was still surprised. Sonny couldn't understand how a jerk throb like Chad can actually have a mother who is really _nice_.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Sonny nodded.

"Wondering why I have such a really nice mother?" Chad smiled. Sonny didn't know how Chad can read her mind.

"Yeah! She's nothing like you! You are a complete jerk throb and but then again, you have such a sweet mom!" Sonny shook her head a little in disbelief.

Chad put a hand on his chest "That hurts Sonny!" Chad said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, you're still doing that nice thing." Sonny said.

"And it wouldn't hurt to be helpful, since we're both here." Chad smirked.

"You know I'm always nice." Sonny narrowed her eyes.

Chad chuckled a bit, "Yeah, _sure_!"

Sonny hit him on the shoulder lightly.

All 4 sat to a table. Delilah and Connie started babbling on and on while Sonny and Chad just sat there in silence.

"Chaddy has told me lots about you Sonny!" Delilah smiled sweetly at Sonny. Connie raised an eyebrow at Sonny, who bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Mom!" Chad whined and started to blush.

"Hey don't blame me just because you come home and start talking everything that has to do with Sonny!" Delilah rubbed his shoulder. Sonny and Connie try not to laugh.

"Oh I have the same problem with Sonny!" Connie laughed.

"Mom!" Sonny whined with Chad trying not to laugh.(who was blushing even deeper). Sonny started to blush.

Sonny started to glare at Connie, who then changed the topic. "So I hear your husband works a lot." She said to Delilah. And both began talking with many things from kids to show biz to anything else the could think of while Chad and Sonny just watched their mother's talk. After 10 minutes, Connie and Delilah seemed to be getting closer and closer, which worried Chad and Sonny a lot.

Delilah finally turned to face Chad. "Why don't you and Sonny go walk around the restaurant Chaddy bear. Are foods won't be ready in like 20 minutes."

Chad started to blush deeper and deeper, "Mom." then Delilah mouthed "Okay" to Chad. Connie looked at Sonny. Sonny groaned a little as she and Chad stood up and went to the dance floor.

* * *

Enjoyed it? Go ahead and press that cute little button below!! Next chapter will be up soon, and yes Chad and Sonny will kiss (maybe) :)


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Dream Come True

A/N: This is the final chapter of Easter Night. Enjoy and comment!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SWAC!!! **

Chapter 4: It's a Dream Come True

Chad and Sonny were at a corner of the dance floor (Where no one could see them), both watching their mothers talk and laugh. Both were silent, they wanted to talk, but didn't know where to start.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Chad finally spoke.

"Something that's either embarrassing or…embarrassing." Sonny leaned against the wall.

"That's not good." Chad shook his head.

"So…what do you want to do?" Sonny looked at Chad.

"I don't know, make out?" Chad suggested.

Sonny gagged a little, "Really Chad, _really_?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! It's just a suggestion." Chad shrugged.

"Yes. A suggestion that will make, even a dog, get scared." Sonny crossed her arms.

"Fine what do _you_ suggest we do?" Chad also crossed his arms.

"Oh I don't know, _dance_!" Sonny gestured her hand to the people dancing at the fast beat.

"No need to be sarcastic!" Chad narrowed his eyes.

Sonny rolled her eyes and headed to the crowd of people with Chad following along. Both danced to the beat for awhile, laughing and talking at times. Sonny finally had to go to the restrooms after dancing to a few of the songs. While Sonny was washing her hands, Delilah appeared behind her, also about to wash her hands.

"Well hello there Sonny!" Delilah smiled at her as she washed her hands.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper!" Sonny smiled back, as she rubbed her hands with soap and water.

"You and Chad seemed to be having a good time at the dance floor." Delilah said.

"I guess." Sonny sighed, rinsing her hand, "But I still don't like him a lot!"

"Why?" Delilah asked.

"Well where do I start? He likes to annoy me, he makes fun of me, and _So Random_, he doesn't respect me. And more!" Sonny listed.

"But does he find a way to make it better?" Delilah asked.

"Well yeah I guess." Sonny shrugged her shoulder as she grabbed some paper towel to dry her hands.

Delilah chuckled, "That's how Chad is. Even though he may seem annoying, he always finds away to apologize." Delilah also got some paper towel.

"Does he annoy you?" Sonny threw out the wet paper towel and turned to face Delilah.

"No, not at all!" Delilah chuckled, "He's actually very sweet and loving!"

"I can't imagine how!" Sonny muttered.

"No he is! When he comes home, he gives me a big hug and we eat together and talk non-stop! And he likes to be with me anywhere I go!" Delilah was in her thoughts as she sighed. Sonny started to giggle. Chad was a momma's boy. But to Sonny, that was really cute.

"Wow! Your Chad seems different with my Chad!" Sonny bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile.

"Sonny, trust me! He _is_ nice. You just got to give it a chance." Delilah threw out her paper towel.

"I do! But he just messes it up!" Sonny muttered.

Delilah let out a small sigh and both were in silence for a few seconds.

"I wanna ask you something." Sonny finally asked after the silence. Sonny didn't really want to ask, but she wanted to know.

"Go ahead sweetie! I'm all ears!" Delilah smiled, almost like Chad's, except more sweet and lot of heart into it.

"Does he really talk about me? Like a lot?" Sonny let out a small smile, but wasn't staring at Delilah.

Delilah chuckled once, "Why do you ask? Do you care?"

"Oh now your sounding like my mother!" Sonny laughed with Delilah.

Delilah sighed, "Yes he does! And a lot too! I'm actually starting to think he like you!"

Sonny started to blush, "R-really?"

"Well don't you like him?" Delilah asked.

"Well…at times, only when he acts sweet but…I don't know." Sonny replied.

"Oh _really_?" Delilah asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yep!" Sonny sighed.

Delilah put her hand on Sonny's shoulder, "Sweetie, as a mother…well Chad's mother!" Sonny giggled with Delilah before she could continue, "I see things. And once I saw you talking to Chad, I knew that you liked him. And like your mother said, you can't deny the fact that you like Chad!"

"Are you trying to set me up with your son?" Sonny giggled.

Delilah chuckle, "No! I'm not _that_ kind of a mom! I'm just saying that you should give it try!"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"You know, be nice to Chad, treat him like a close friend and, see where that leads to! And maybe you two will be something more!" Delilah was right though, ever since Sonny came to So Random, it's been a big rivalry between the two. But both actually got closer little by little.

"I, guess I could _try_!" Sonny shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the spirit!" Delilah sighed, "Well I guess you should get back before Chad starts to wonder."

"Okay, by Mrs. Cooper!" Sonny was about to give Delilah a hug but Delilah held up a finger.

"Just call me Delilah!" Delilah smiled and gave Sonny a sweet hug.

"Okay, Delilah." Both got out the restroom.

Delilah got back to the table Connie was sitting in, and both quickly started talking. Sonny noticed Chad at the same corner where they were before. Sonny smiled and quickly rushed over to Chad. Chad looked at Sonny and then smiled.

"Well what have you been doing the whole time!" Chad asked.

"Oh talking to your mom!" Sonny smiled at him.

Chad eyes went wide, "Oh really! What did you guys talk about?" Chad sounded nervous as he asked.

"Oh just stuff. And you were in the conversation." Sonny kept on smiling.

"Dang it! My mom is always a blabber mouth!" Chad groaned.

"No no! Your mom is very sweet. And she told me that you were actually nice and sweet." Sonny tried not to laugh.

"Okay maybe I don't act nice _just_ on holidays but-" Chad was cut off when Sonny gave him a peck on the cheek.

All of a sudden, Chad was frozen, he felt as if he was nowhere other then with Sonny. One little kiss he dreamed every night, one he had wished. He just wished it would have lasted a little longer, and was on the lips. But a peck on the cheek wasn't bad. Sonny smiled sweetly

"W-what was that for?" Chad was able to talk and breath again.

"I don't know! Your mom told me that you liked me…a lot and so I wanted to thank that you were nice, for today anyway." Sonny looked into Chad's blue eyes.

Chad started to blush, "I don't know, what do you feel?" he asked.

Sonny didn't want to answer that, but when she looked at the table their mothers were, she saw Delilah looking at her, nodding her head. She looked back at Chad.

"I don't know." Sonny muttered. She leaned to the wall, looking at her feet.

Chad lifted Sonny's chin with one of his finger, making her face him. Sonny swallowed as her breath shortened, _Munroe! Don't let him get to you!! _She thought in the back of her mind. But before she could even think, she leaned in, with Chad doing the same, until finally their lips met. At first, it started out as a peck but Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, twirling his hair, pulling both closer against the wall. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonny forgot that she was in a restaurant, she forgot that she was in Hollywood, she even forgot that she was in this world, because her world was with Chad's, because all it mattered was him. Both passionately kissed each other until both pulled apart for air. Sonny didn't want to end the kiss but she had to. Both were still wrapped around each other, smiling.

"I guess I do like you!" Chad chuckled once, answering her question. Sonny forgot about the question.

"And I guess I feel the same way." Sonny giggled, "So do you think our mom are watching us?" she asked.

"Maybe. But I don't really care now." Chad whispered as he leaned down to place another kiss to Sonny on the lips, but pulled away a few seconds later.

"So you wanna go dance?" Sonny asked.

"Okay." Chad held onto Sonny's hand as he walked to the dance floor. Everyone there were slow dancing.

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck as Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's and both swayed to the beat of the slow song.

"So are your going to be nice tomorrow or back to your regular Chad?" Sonny asked quietly.

"That depends." Chad replied.

"How?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Chad smiled.

Sonny smiled back, then she looked at Delilah and Connie, who were staring at them the whole time they were dancing. Connie winked at her while Delilah mouth "_we told you so_" while smiling. Sonny smiled back then rested her head on Chad's chest. _This is definitely a dream come true_, Sonny thought.

* * *

See! You guys wanted a kiss and now you got 2 kisses!! Happy? I'm sure am! Did you like it, love it. Please comment! *Sniff sniff* I can't believe it has come to an end. But no fear I'm already working on some stuff!


	5. Sequel, Sequel, SEQUEL!

Sequel, Sequel, SEQUEL!!

A/N: So I went over the comments and few said I should make a sequel. Problem is, I have NO idea what to write about. So I'm leaving that up to you!! Write a suggestion on what I should write about! If I get enough suggestions, I can start writing the story!! (and you'll be credited). Although it might take awhile (and when I mean awhile I mean just 4-5 days) 'cause I'm writing this long Percy Jackson FanFic. But I will have some time to make some SWAC FanFics.


End file.
